1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of diapers, and in particular to a new and useful diaper made of a plastic material and having a moisture cavity formed intermediate the sides and ends of an outer plastic sheet which has a pad therein and includes a moisture holding strip which extends along the marginal areas and is welded to and has a free portion overlying the pad to retain any moisture which may collect in the cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A diaper similar to the present invention is shown and described in an Italian Patent Application No. 21990A-75 filed on Apr. 4, 1975 by the same Applicant in Italy. This diaper comprises an outer shield of waterproof material with an inner layer of absorbent material and finally a further inner water-permeable layer substantially coextensive with the outer web and sealed onto the outer web to thus confine the absorbent material in a complete manner between the outer web and the inner one, which is preferably made of a non-woven fiber fabric. While such a product has proved to be completely satisfactory, there is the possibility that the product becomes saturated during use with urine, and it does not prevent the issuance of urine from the diaper. In addition, when the device is worn as a diaper engaged around the baby's legs, it is difficult to obtain a close adherence to the legs sufficient to block the passage of the urine. It is also difficult to obtain a diaper which will flex sufficiently during wearing so that it will become completely comfortable.